


Would You consider Sleeping With Me?

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut, nothing else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: The Reader is a slave to Ecbert, and he enjoys her company quite a bit. One night he asks her to take a bath with her, where things start to heat up. Getting out of the bath, they move to his bed and they act on their affection for one another.





	Would You consider Sleeping With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ecbert imagine, I hope you enjoy!

  
You have been a slave to Ecbert for as long as you can remember, you were given to him at a young age. Even though you are much younger than him, Ecbert has voiced his attraction to you multiple times. Of course you never say anything about it, maybe it is because you are attracted to him as well. For you; why you actually loved him, but you do not know if he loves you. You know Ecbert loves your body, and your innocence; but you do not know if he loves all of you. Although you think of it some nights and get upset; you try not to dwell on the feelings. In your mind nothing will happen between you two; for he is a King and you are just a slave. Sometimes you just with to lay in his bed with him; to give your whole self to him; mind, body, and spirit.  
  
Heaving a sigh, you snap out of your thoughts and start to clean Ecbert’s study again. Ecbert must have heard you sigh for he looks over at you with his brows drawn together .  
  
“Is something wrong, Dear?”  
  
You give the older man a smile and shake your head. “No, My Lord. I was just thinking is all.”  
  
“Of what?” He was not going to let you leave without an answer you already know this.  
  
“I was just thinking of someone, My Lord.”  
  
You hope he will not push for an answer to whom the person is. For if he does, you will have to lie and that could cause more problems for you.  
  
“And who is this person?” His voice held a certain tone, one of anger.  
  
Biting your lip, you lie to him. “Our recent visitors.”  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“I was just amazed at their different appearance, My Lord. They loo-”  
  
He interrupts you, “They look dirty, unclean. Why does that amaze you?”  
  
“No reason, Sir.” You decide to stay quiet now.  
  
Ecbert gives a sigh, and you hear him scratching his chin. “Go prepare a bath for me.”  
  
You just nod your head and head out of the study towards the bathroom. Once you reach the room, you release a sigh and start to fill the tub with warm water. Almost as if on time, Ecbert enters the room as you get everything done. He gets undressed and slowly lowers himself into the water. You fold his unclean clothing, and place them in the wicker basket. Going to kneel beside him, to help clean him, he stops you.  
  
“Get undressed and join me.”  
  
You stop for a moment, hesitating to get undressed. Shyly you take off you dress and underclothing, before stepping into the water as well. As you get closer to Ecbert to clean him as if you were out of the tub. While you distract yourself cleaning him, Ecbert takes in all the curves and creases of your body. He could not stop himself anymore, and he slowly runs his hand up and down your body. His large hand moves from under your breast to your waist, making you slightly shudder. Ecbert keeps caressing your skin as you work on cleaning him.  
  
“Have you ever slept with someone, (Y/N)?”  
  
His questions makes you stop all your movements, “Um, no, My Lord.”  
  
Ecbert gives a quiet hum, and he keeps skimming his finger against your soft skin. “Would you consider sleeping with me?”  
  
Swallowing the lump in your throat, you nod. “Yes, Sir.”  
  
Ecbert does not say anything else, he leans in and places a soft kiss to your neck. He keeps placing random kisses, as you wash his hair. Soon he pulls your hands away from his hair, and pulls your face down to his. Once your faces are level, he presses his lips to yours. You feel the hair of his beard against your smooth skin, as your lips move against his chapped lips. The kiss goes on for a bit, before you two pull away and stare at one another. It is almost as if all hell broke loose, and both of your hands are exploring each other and your lips are pressed against each other.  
  
After what seems like hours, Ecbert pulls away and makes you stand with him. He does not speak, he only pulls you towards the door leading to his sleeping chambers. Once you two are inside, he motions over to his large bed. Walking over to sit on it, you stare at the rather fit older man in front of you. He soons joins you on the bed and lays you down. Laying down with him on top of you, Ecbert starts to press open mouthed kisses to your body. As he gets lower, he brings his fingers to your cunt lips.  
  
Your hips jolt at the feeling of his fingers brushing against your intimate area. Ecbert keeps gently rubbing your lips, causing you to leak more of your arousal. While he is sucking on your rosy nipple, he pushes a finger inside you. You give a quiet moan at the feeling of his finger slipping inside you and his sucking on your nipple. Ecbert thrusts his one finger in and out of you for a bit, till your hips start to move on their own. He then presses another finger inside of you, making your never touched pussy stretch slightly. After he pleases you a bit with his fingers, Ecbert pulls them out of you making you whine.  
  
He chuckles, “Do not fret, Love. It is about to get better.”  
  
Ecbert wraps a hand around his cock, stroking himself. As you watch him rub his cock, you rub your thighs together, trying to realize some of you throbbing. He just watches as you squirm, desperate for him to please you. Letting go of his cock, he spreads your legs again. Ecbert rubs his hand against your wet lips once more, before he lines himself up. He leans his head against yours as he presses his cock inside your virgin cunt. Your mouth falls open at the stretch and you give a small whimper.  
  
Ecbert shushes you, and keeps pushing himself inside. Once he is fully inside of you, he kisses your lips. He waits for your to move your hips before he starts to thrust into you. Once you move your hips, Ecbert starts to thrust slowly, but deeply. You moan loudly at the feeling. It was unlike anything you have felt before, the feeling of being stretched. Ecbert is praising you quietly, praising how tight you feel and how warm. His thrusts start to speed up.  
  
As he starts to move faster, you tip your head back feeling pure bliss. The sudden feeling of his finger on your clit makes your hips jump up. As Ecbert keeps his assault on your cunt, he plays with your clit making the knot in your belly tighten even more. It soon becomes almost painful, and you a warm sensation spread through your loins. As the fire spreads you moan Ecbert’s name like a prayer begging him for something, you do not know what though. Ecbert almost speeds up his thrusts when he hears you chanting his name, making the knot finally snap.  
  
“Uuuh, Ecbert!” Your whole body shakes as you feeling the fire spread through your entire body.  
  
Ecbert growls lowly in your ear as he keeps giving firm thrusts, searching for his own release now. He keeps thrusting, even when you try to push him away from the overstimulation. He suddenly pushes his hips against yours as hard as he can, and you feel his cock twitch inside you. The warmth of his cum spreading through you, made you whine. Ecbert stays inside you for a bit, letting you both to come down from cloud nine. After a few moments, Ecbert pulls out of you, making you both shudder at the feeling.  
  
He lays down beside you, and pulls the furs up over your bodies. You are surprised for you thought he was going to make you leave the room, only wanting sex from you. Ecbert lays a soft kiss on your head, and rubs your sides trying aid you to sleep. Deciding not to question it, you close your eyes and get close to his body. Wanting to enjoy the closeness of him, just like Ecbert wants to enjoy the closeness of you.  



End file.
